Olympic Dream
by S.G.G.K
Summary: Luego de vencer en el Worl Youth, el equipo japonés busca revalidar su título en la siguiente edición de los Juegos Olímpicos a desarrollarse en Atenas. Pero el camino no será fácil, nuevos y viejos conocidos tienen el mismo anhelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Tsubasa: Olympic Dream**

En vísperas de los próximos juegos olímpicos a realizarse en Atenas en el 2004, el ahora Director Técnico del Seleccionado Nacional Japonés, Minato Gamo, escogido a raíz de los éxitos conseguidos en las selecciones juveniles, está dispuesto a afrontar el Preolímpico a realizarse en Korea del Sur con todas las armas que dispone, para ello considera necesario comenzar los entrenamientos de cara a dicho cotejo, que comienza dentro de un mes, lo antes posible. El DT japonés tendrá problemas a la hora de elegir los 22 jugadores seleccionados que disputarán el Preolímpico, ya que cuenta con una gran cantidad de buenos jugadores, entre los cuales se encuentran los ganadores del mundial Sub-20, los miembros de la Real Japan Seven (con excepción de Ryoma Hino) y jugadores que actúan en la J-League menores de 23 años.

Mediante una conferencia de prensa, el entrenador Gamo da a conocer la lista de los jugadores que participarán de los entrenamientos del seleccionado sub-23, que lucharán por obtener un lugar dentro de los 22 convocados. Los arqueros convocados son: Ken Wakashimazu (Nagoya Grampus Eight); Yuzo Morisaki (S-Pulse); Misheru Yamada (Tokyo Verdi 1969); Ukyo Matsuda (Jubilo Iwata). Los defensores que irán al campamento son: Jun Misugi (FC Tokyo); Hiroshi Jito (Avispa Fukuoka); Ryo Ishizaki (Jubilo Iwata); Makoto Soda (Gamba Osaka); Shingo Takasugi (Sanfrecce Hiroshima); Takeshi Kishida (S-Pulse); Hanji Urabe (Jubilo Iwata); Yuki Sakaki (Cerezo Osaka); Koji Yoshikawa (Gamba Osaka); Yuri Takamura (Consadole Sapporo); Tatsuo Tanaka (Kashima Antlers). Por otra parte, los mediocampistas seleccionados son: Hikaru Matsuyama (Condadole Sapporo); Masao Tachibana (Jef United); Kazuo Tachibana (Jef United); Taro Misaki (Jubilo Iwata); Mitsuru Sano (Avispa Fukuoka); Mamoru Izawa (Yokohama F Marinos); Takeshi Sawada (Urawa Reds); Toshiya Okano (Urawa Red Diamonds); Shinrio Kazuki (Kyoto purple sanga); Yubei Harasaki (Kashiwa Reysol); Akata Ogami (Yokohama F Marinos). Finalmente, los delanteros que entrenarán junto a Gamo son: Shun Nitta (Kashiwa Reysol); Kazuki Sorimachi (Vissel Kobe); Teppei Kisugi (Cerezo Osaka); Hajime Taki (Tokio Verdi 1969); Nobuyuki Yomikura (Tokio Verdi 1969); Kouri Kosaka (Kashima Antlers); Shiro Hasegawa (Consadole Sapporo); Shura Kondo (Yokohama F Marinos). A estos 34 jugadores se les incorporarán más adelante: Genzo Wakabayashi, arquero (Hamburgo, Alemania); Akai Tomeya, defensor (Sampdoria, Italia); Aoi Shingo, mediocampista (Albese, Italia); Kojiro Hyuga, delantero (Reggiana, Italia) y Tsubasa Ozora, mediocampista (Barcelona, España), estos jugadores se incorporarán más adelante debido a que se encuentran compitiendo con sus respectivos clubes. Lo que nos da un total de 39 jugadores, por lo tanto, 17 jugadores se quedarán afuera del Preolímpico.

En estos momentos, cabe poner un paréntesis y describir la carrera de los jugadores que no participaron ni en el último mundial Sub-20 ni en la RJ7.

Ukyo Matsuda: Con 22 años es el arquero titular del Jubilo Iwata, y fue el arquero titular del seleccionado juvenil Sub-20 hace 3 años. Ukyo es un arquero físicamente poco ortodoxo, tan solo mide 1,70 mts. de altura y pesa 65 kg., pero esa falta de potencia física la compensa con una agilidad incomparable, llegando a volar de palo a palo sin ningún inconveniente. Se autoproclama imbatible en tiros de larga distancia y en encuentros mano a mano con los delanteros, pero su defecto consiste en su poca seguridad para contener los centros desde las bandas. Es una persona arrogante y egocéntrica, características que más de alguna vez han molestado a sus compañeros. Una cicatriz cruza por su ojo derecho como consecuencia de un encontronazo que tuvo con Shura Kondo, con el que desde niños mantiene una gran rivalidad.

Yuri Takamura: A diferencia de Ukyo, Yuri es un defensor de gran envergadura, con sus 93 kg. Y sus 1,97mts. es el líder de la defensa del Consadole Sapporo, su especialidad es el juego cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de los delanteros rivales, como así también sus poderosas barridas, pero es un defensor muy lento y le cuesta mucho salir jugando con sus compañeros, optando casi siempre por los rechazos. A pesar de todo esto, tiene una gran voz de mando y es una persona muy justa y honesta. Tiene 23 años.

Tatsuo Tanaka: Este marcador central de 23 años que juega en el Kashima Antlers, junto con los brasileños Pepe y Leo, es considerado como el jugador más tranquilo de Japón, en ningún momento del partido se encuentra nervioso, y si lo está no lo demuestra, es una persona con un perfil muy bajo que rara vez abre la boca para hablar, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de equipo, lo que le ha dado fama de engreído, cosa por la cual él no se preocupa. Dentro de la cancha se destaca, principalmente, por su capacidad de cabeceo, además, es un defensor muy completo y sacrificado, qué más de una vez salvó al Kashima Antlers de caer derrotado.

Shinrio Kazuki: Es un habilidoso y ambidiestro volante, que puede jugar tanto por la izquierda como por la derecha, de 21 años y 1,60 mts. de altura, que lo convierte en uno de los jugadores más pequeños del plantel, de carácter alegre y jovial, a veces rayando con el ridículo, sus pelos entrelargos han pasado prácticamente por todos los colores del arco iris, y no sorprende algún que otro corte de pelo extravagante. Al ser ambidiestro no le dificulta jugar en ningún lugar de la cancha, es especialista en sacarse rivales de encima y realizar asistencias a sus delanteros, pero se desconcentra fácilmente cuando algún rival lo golpea, llegando incluso hasta la instancia de querer golpearlo con sus, tan solo, 65 kg.

Yubei Harasaki: Este jugador de 23 años que actúa en el Kashiwa Reysol tuvo una infancia muy difícil al ser abandonado por su madre cuando tan solo era un bebé, criado en un orfanato encontró en el fútbol la felicidad que le faltaba a sus días dentro de esa institución, si bien no posee mucha habilidad para el dominio del balón, Yubei se caracteriza por su entrega durante los 90 minutos del partido, impidiendo, en su posición de volante tapón, el avance de los mediocampistas rivales, aunque, como consecuencia de su falta de técnica pierda, en algunas ocasiones, la posesión del balón a pocos instantes de haberlo conseguido. Este calvo mediocampista mide 1,78 y pesa 83 kg.

Akata Ogami: Es el jugador más técnico de la J-League con tan solo 22 años, es el mediapunta titular del Yokohama F Marinos. A la edad de 17 años era considerado como la promesa más grande del fútbol japonés, desgraciadamente se lesionó gravemente la rodilla en un partido contra el Gamba Osaka y estuvo ausente de las canchas por 2 años, cuando por fin estaba volviendo al nivel que supo tener se resintió de esa misma lesión que lo marginó nuevamente por 2 años. Pero ahora la realidad es diferente, totalmente recuperado de su lesión intenta volver a ocupar el trono del mejor jugador japonés, aunque esto implique pelear el lugar con Tsubasa Ozora. De 1,85 mts. y 74kg., con pelo corto, este jugador posee una técnica envidiable y una gran variedad de remates, fintas y combinaciones. Su principal virtud es su dominio del balón, una vez que Akata consigue hacerse del esférico es muy difícil sacarseló de las piernas, le gusta jugar al ras del piso y rara vez envía pases largos, únicamente cuando está muy seguro y si la situación lo amerita. Uno de los pocos defectos de Akata es que a veces se comporta de un modo individualista, y, culpa de ello, desperdicia oportunidades de gol.

Kouri Kosaka: Rápido y tenaz delantero del Kashima Antlers, cuyo principal defecto es no poder anotar muchos goles a pesar de contar con incontables cantidades de ocasiones de gol, sin embargo, este delantero se caracteriza por sus precisos centros desde las bandas, por habilitar a los centrodelanteros y por librarlos de sus marcas. Como ya dijimos anteriormente, Kouri no se destaca por su capacidad de convertir tantos y eso se produce debido a que se pone muy nervioso a la hora de definir y termina desperdiciando esa jugada. Tiene 23 años, mide 1,75 mts. y pesa 75 kg.

Shiro Hasegawa: Es uno de los delanteros más completos de todo Japón, tiene un buen dribleo, un notable remate de corta y larga distancia, puede jugar tanto como centrodelantero como de extremo derecho, posee un gran olfato goleador y siempre se encuentra bien ubicado dentro de la cancha, pero Shiro cuenta con el lastre de que no se destaca en el campo de juego, si bien es un jugador adecuado, le falta sacrificio para ser un jugador clave.

Shura Kondo: Es el goleador más impresionante de la J-League, consiguiendo el título de máximo anotador de la liga en 4 ocasiones consecutivas, integró todos los seleccionados juveniles nipones, pero nunca pudo obtener ningún título. Es un centrodelantero zurdo con un estilo menos rudo que el de Hyuga, en cambio, es más frío y calculador, eso sí, la potencia de ambos es comparable, Shura utiliza todo el cuerpo para moverse dentro del área rival, para así sacar ventaja de su gran físico, gracias a su altura ha convertido incontables goles de cabeza. Con 1,88 mts. y 80 kg. es la carta de gol del Yokohama F Marinos, y, junto con Akata forman una de las más temibles duplas ofensivas de la J-League. Tiene un duelo personal con Ukyo, con el cual se enfrentaron desde que eran pequeños, saliendo muy emparejados en cada uno de sus encuentros. Tiene un tatuaje de un lobo en su hombro derecho, con el que simboliza su fuerza y astucia dentro del terreno de juego.

Hecha esta reseña de los nuevos jugadores del seleccionado nipón, continuamos con nuestra historia.

Comienzan los entrenamientos en las instalaciones del combinado japonés, los cuales no son muy duros como consecuencia de la extensa temporada que acaba de terminar para los jugadores de la J-League, coronándose el Jubilo Iwata como campeón del torneo y Shura Kondo como máximo goleador de la liga. Los entrenamientos no son duros pero sí rigurosos, ya que el entrenador espera el máximo de cada jugador para poder ir a las olimpiadas en Atenas. En estos entrenamientos se producen los primeros roces entre Ukyo y Wakashimazu, ya que el primero le dijo a Ken que él no hubiese permitido ninguno de los goles que le anotaron tanto Uruguay como México en el mundial Sub-20, a lo que Ken le respondió que si él era un arquero de semejante nivel, por qué no pudo clasificar a su equipo al anterior mundial, los ánimos se caldean y es el propio Misugi quién calma a ambos arqueros, pero el orgullo de ambos guardavallas estaba herido y resolverían sus diferencias en un desafío esa misma noche, a un costado de la cancha, el entrenador Gamo observa atentamente y sin intervenir en el pleito entre dos de sus arqueros. Llega la noche, y con ella, el desafío, el cuál consiste en detener la mayor cantidad de disparos desde fuera del área posibles en forma consecutiva, el primero es Ukyo, mientras tanto, Taki, Kisugi, Sorimachi y Sawada esperaban fuera del área para comenzar a disparar. El primero es Sorimachi, el cuál dispara fuertemente al palo izquierdo de Ukyo, quién desvía sin ninguna dificultad el envío de Sorimachi, instantáneamente, remata Sawada al palo contrario del que se encontraba Matsuda, pero en una increíble demostración de velocidad y agilidad logra rechazar el balón, rápidamente dispara Kisugi un tiro rasante, el cuál es rechazado por los pies de Ukyo mediante una impresionante barrida, es el turno de Taki, que realiza un tiro alto, pero Ukyo logra reponerse y volando logra con dificultad enviar el balón por encima del travesaño, quedando desacomodado para el próximo disparo de Sorimachi, quién remata hacia la otra punta de la que se encontraba Ukyo, parece que el arquero del Jubilo Iwata no va a llegar a desviar ese tiro, pero sucede lo impensado, Ukyo se impulsa con ayuda del palo izquierdo y logra rechazarlo, finalmente, Sawada ejecuta su disparo, el cuál entra sin ninguna resistencia, ya que Ukyo se encontraba tendido en el lado contrario del arco. Es el turno de Wakashimazu, quién se encuentra sorprendido a causa de qué Ukyo utilizó su técnica "Sangaku Geri Defense", para ganar el desafío debe rechazar más de cinco tiros.

Nuevamente Sorimachi comienza la serie, su envío es detenido con facilidad por Wakashimazu, llega el turno de Sawada, quién dispara a la punta contraria, pero Wakashimazu logra desviarlo con sus pies, Kisugi realiza un fuerte remate y Wakashimazu se ve obligado a correr a toda velocidad por la línea, saltar y desviar el remate con la punta de los dedos, ahora, el "Karate Keeper" se encuentra en una posición desfavorable para poder contener el envío de Taki, quién dispara hacia el arco y obliga a Ken a realizar su "Sangaku Geri Defense", la serie vuelve a Kazuki Sorimachi, el "Eirinia" dispara violentamente, Wakashimazu vuelve a realizar su técnica especial sabiendo que si no consigue despejar el balón perdería el desafío, Ken se esfuerza increíblemente para llegar a ese balón al cuál roza con la punta de los dedos, pero no puede impedir que éste se introduzca en el arco. Final del desafío, Ukyo Matsuda sonríe ante un Ken Wakashimazu, que tendido en el piso no deja de fijar la vista en el balón que se encuentra dentro del arco y se pregunta como Ukyo pudo copiar su técnica a la perfección. Matsuda le dice a Ken que su técnica no es para nada impresionante y que hasta un niño la podría realizar, también le dice que es una vergüenza que un arquero de la Selección japonesa no haya perfeccionado su técnica, la cual utiliza desde que era pequeño, y que por ello Wakashimazu no se merecía llevar el número 1 de la selección sub-23. Mientras tanto, Minato Gamo observa los acontecimientos escondido detrás de algunos árboles.

Al día siguiente Wakashimazu se dirige hacia la oficina del DT para comunicarle su desvinculación del equipo nacional, a lo que Gamo le pregunta el porqué de su decisión, recibiendo solo silencio por parte de Ken. Es entonces cuando Gamo le pide perdón a Ken, perdón por no haber confiado en sus habilidades para atajar en el mundial Sub-20 y haberlo relegado sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de pelear el puesto con Genzo Wakabayashi, admitiendo Gamo también, que desconocía las habilidades de Ken como arquero, pensaba que solo era un buen sustituto para Genzo, pero que durante el mundial le demostró que tanto Wakabayashi como él se encuentran en un nivel parejo y que lamentaría mucho que se retire del combinado nipón en estos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Comienza el entrenamiento matutino, sin la presencia de Wakashimazu. Los jugadores más motivados de estos entrenamientos son sin duda Hikaru Matsumama y Jun Misugi, ambos buscan tener el nivel desequilibrante que tenían cuando eran pequeños, el primero como volante de contención y el segundo como marcador central. Es por ello que son los más destacados en los entrenamientos por su sacrificio, llegando incluso a motivar aún más al resto de los jugadores, que no quieren perderse por nada del mundo los juegos olímpicos. El entrenamiento se suspende por un instante, ya que el entrenador Gamo reúne a todos los jugadores en el centro de la cancha para comunicarles que en una semana jugarán su primer partido amistoso contra la selección de Islas Guam.

Al otro día se realiza la primera práctica de fútbol, todos los convocados se dividen en dos equipos de 11 jugadores cada uno. En el primer equipo, de rojo, del cuál se vislumbran los posibles titulares para comenzar el encuentro ante Islas Guam está conformado por: Ukyo; Ishizaki, Misugi, Takamura y Soda en la defensa; Matsuyama, Shinrio, Misaki y Akata en el mediocampo; Shura y Nitta en la delantera, mientras que el equipo sparring, de amarillo, está conformado por Yamada en la valla; Urabe, Jito, Tanaka y Sakaki forman la defensa; mientras que en la mitad de la cancha juegan Yubei, Kazuo, Masao y Okano; y en la delantera se encuentran Kouri y Yomikura.

El partido comienza, el conjunto rojo se hace con la posesión del balón, la lleva Taro, quién con una rápida finta elude a Masao y a Sakaki, para luego pasarle el balón a Akata, el "Golden Boy" logra introducirse en el área esquivando a Yubei, se prepara para disparar, es por ello que Yamada sale de su arco para poder contener su remate, pero, Akata centra el balón en lugar de disparar, lo que deja descolocado a Yamada. El que intercepta ese centro es Shura, quién con un potente cabezazo marca el primer tanto del partido, a tan solo un minuto de haber comenzado, los jugadores del equipo sparring se miran unos a otros, todavía sin comprender como se encuentran en desventaja tan temprano. Se reanuda el encuentro, Okano toma la posesión del balón, pero es rápidamente depuesto por el "Eagle Tackle" de Matsuyama, Hikaru avanza por el centro del campo y se la pasa a Shinrio, quién con su "One-Two Feint" esquiva a Masao, a Kouri y a Urabe, dejando a todos perplejos al haber observado su finta que consiste en llevar el balón de una pierna a otra con una rapidez asombrosa, técnica que desarrolló gracias a su hermano mayor, Daisuke, y que aprovecha su condición de ambidiestro al máximo. Shinrio llega hasta el final de la cancha y envía un centro hacia el centro del área, Jito salta para despejar esa pelota, parece que no va a tener problemas en hacerlo, pero, otro jugador salta aún más alto que él, se trata de Shura, quién se prepara para cabecear, en el momento en que Shura conecta la cabeza con el balón, otro jugador aparece para impedírselo, ese jugador es Tanaka. Ambos jugadores cabecean el balón al mismo tiempo, produciéndose un terrible choque en el aire, como resultado la pelota sale despedida por los aires y es interceptada por Yubei quién comienza con el contragolpe, pasándole el balón a Kazuo, quién envía el balón al área rival, pero esta vez es Misugi quién despeja el esférico. El partido continua, Yomikura avanza con el balón, el cuál le es robado por Takamura, el defensor conocido como "The Japanese Wall", mediante un fuerte topetazo que envió a Yomikura por los aires. Takamura le pasa el balón a Akata, quién comienza a recorrer todo el campo de juego con su "Amazing Feint" (en la cual Akata lleva el balón con cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin dejar que este toque el suelo) hasta llegar a la puerta del área grande, tres defensores del equipo sparring le salen a cortar el paso, sin embargo, Akata levanta el balón y, antes de que este llegue al suelo lo conecta con fuerza bajo el grito de "Amazing Shoot", el esférico pasa a través de los defensores, se dirige directamente a la posición de Yamada, pero, un instante antes de que la pelota llegue a las manos del arquero realiza un extraño efecto que deja a Yamada sin respuesta y se introduce en el arco. 2-0 para el equipo rojo, fin de la primera mitad. Durante el descanso, un sorprendido Misheru Yamada le pregunta a Akata como logra que el balón realice ese efecto justo antes de llegar a la portería, a lo que Akata le responde que, pegándole a la pelota con mucha fuerza sobre uno de sus costados justo antes que la misma toque el suelo el disparo saldrá en línea recta hasta que la rotación de la pelota sea mas fuerte que la potencia del remate, cuando la rotación sea más fuerte que la potencia el balón tomará un fuerte efecto, que puede ser tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, por lo tanto, es un tiro inatajable para cualquier arquero, afirma el mediocampista japonés, ante la mirada asombrada del resto de los jugadores.

Comienza el segundo tiempo con algunos cambios, para el equipo rojo entran Yoshikawa, Sano y Shiro. Takamura, Shinrio y Nitta salen respectivamente, y para el equipo amarillo salen Yomikura, Kouri y los gemelos Tachibana, para dar lugar a Sorimachi, Taki, Izawa y Sawada. Misaki se hace con la posesión del balón y realiza un "Boomerang Pass", que tiene como destinatario a Shura Kondo, el mismo regatea a Yubei, a Tanaka y a Jito con una simpleza digna de un profesional. Shura se acerca a Yamada y amenaza con realizar un fuerte disparo, Yamada sale a bloquearlo, pero otra vez es engañado, ya qué Shura detiene su pierna justo en el momento en el que iba a rematar, en cambio, con un ligero movimiento de pies consigue driblar a Yamada quedando con el arco libre y de esta manera anotar su segundo gol personal y el tercero para su equipo. El partido se reanuda y es el equipo amarillo quién inicia el ataque con Sawada, este se la pasa a Mamoru Izawa, que descarga rápidamente con Okano, que con su velocidad logra pasar a Yoshikawa y a Matsuyama y queda libre para disparar a puerta, lo hace, pero el tiro es bloqueado por Misugi, sin embargo el rebote le queda a Shiro que realiza un potente disparo instantáneamente que es contenido sin ninguna dificultad por Ukyo. Es en ese momento en el cuál termina el partido de práctica.

Una semana transcurre desde el partido de entrenamiento y el equipo japonés se encuentra en el vestuario del Yokohama Stadium a punto de enfrentarse a su similar de Islas Guam, el entrenador Gamo brinda su charla técnica a todos los jugadores diciéndoles que no se esfuercen demasiado ya que este es un partido amistoso y no hay necesidad de lesionarse absurdamente. También en este momento el técnico da a conocer los titulares para este partido, los mismos son: el arco lo ocupará Ukyo Matsuda(1), como lateral izquierdo jugará Ryo Ishizaki(4), como central izquierdo actuará Jun Misugi(6), quién será el capitán del equipo, el central derecho será Tatsuo Tanaka (2), completa la defensa Makoto Soda(7) como lateral derecho. El mediocampo estará habitado por Hikaru Matsuyama(12) como volante de recuperación, Shinrio Kazuki(3) como volante por derecha y Taro Misaki(11) por la izquierda, como volante ofensivo actuará Akata Ogami(10). Finalmente el ataque estará formado por Shun Nitta(18) y Shura Kondo(9).

Los jugadores salen al campo de juego y se sorprenden al ver que las gradas del Yokohama Stadium están repletas de fanáticos ilusionados con este equipo de estrellas, lo que motiva aún más al combinado nipón, que dejará todo por esa afición.

El partido comienza y es el equipo japonés quién inicia el ataque de la mano de Akata, quién fácilmente elude a dos mediocampistas de Guam y se la pasa a Shinrio, quién rápidamente centra el balón a Shura, el número 9 devuelve esa pelota hacia fuera del área para que Taro Misaki lo conecte con fuerza y roce el travesaño, saque de arco para el combinado de Islas Guam. Todo parece indicar que el equipo japonés va a ser el dueño de la mayoría de los ataques durante el partido. Transcurrida la mitad del primer tiempo el equipo nipón vuelve a tener otra posibilidad de abrir el marcador mediante una proyección de Hikaru Matsuyama al ataque, lo que provoca un colapso en la defensa de Islas Guam al tener que marcar al número 12 de Japón, Hikaru realiza su "Eagle Pass" y le pasa el balón a Taro que se desprende fácilmente de su marca e ingresa al área rival, todos los defensores salen a tomar a Taro y a bloquear a Shun y a Shura dejando a Akata afuera del área y sin marca, Misaki lo ve y le pasa el balón, Akata recibe el balón e instantáneamente dispara al palo más lejano del arquero, ¡Gol de la selección japonesa!. Con ese resultado termina la primera parte del partido, en la cuál la defensa japonesa no tuvo prácticamente trabajo alguno. Sin embargo, el entrenador Gamo se ve preocupado. Para el segundo tiempo ingresan Yubei por Matsuyama y Yomikura por Nitta. Apenas a los 5 minutos de iniciado el segundo tiempo el equipo nipón amplia la ventaja a 2 mediante un gol de cabeza de Shura Kondo al recibir un medido centro desde la banda derecha realizado por Soda. Con este gol el equipo japonés se relaja y permite que Islas Guam comience a atacar, pero todos sus ataques son frenados sin ninguna dificultad por los dos zagueros centrales, Misugi y Tanaka, que parece que jugaran juntos desde hace mucho tiempo debido al mutuo entendimiento que poseen entre si en el terreno de juego. El equipo japonés vuelve a atacar, Akata lleva el balón por el centro del campo eludiendo a todos los jugadores que le salen a su paso, se la pasa a Misaki, quién centra el balón, parece que el arquero no va a tener problemas en contener ese centro y sale a cortarlo, pero, sorpresivamente, el esférico toma un súbito efecto en el aire y termina dentro de la red, es el famoso " Boomerang Shoot" de Taro Misaki, el partido está 3-0 a favor de Japón, que realiza dos modificaciones más, se retiran Misaki y Shinrio, para dar lugar a Okano y a Izawa. El partido terminaría 4-0 a favor de Japón debido a que Yomikura aprovecharía un pase de Shura para marcar el último gol del partido. En la conferencia de prensa, los periodistas japoneses se encuentran entusiasmados con este equipo luego de ver su actuación en el partido, y teniendo en cuenta que le faltan algunas de sus principales figuras, como Tsubasa y Hyuga. Misaki, Misugi, Matsuyama, Akata, Gamo y Munemasa Katagiri son los representantes del equipo, los jugadores van respondiendo las optimistas preguntas de los periodistas, tales como si se van a clasificar a los Juegos Olímpicos sin ningún problema, o si van a repetir el triunfo obtenido en el mundial Sub-20 ,con cautela, ellos saben que hay rivales difíciles de vencer en el continente asiático, como Tailandia, Arabia Saudita, China y Korea del Sur, es por ello que Misaki le dice al periodismo que no solamente el equipo japonés se reforzó con nuevos jugadores y nuevas habilidades desde el mundial Sub-20, sino que los demás países también deben haberse reforzado. En ese momento el director Gamo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a los periodistas diciéndoles que no subestimen al resto de los equipos y que no ponderen más de la cuenta a este equipo, al que todavía le falta trabajo y preparación, diciendo esto se retira de la conferencia, siendo seguido por Katagiri. Entre tanto, los jugadores siguen respondiendo, hasta que uno de los periodistas le pregunta a Akata si consideraría el cambiar de posición una vez que Tsubasa se incorpore a la selección, a lo que Akata le contesta que el no tiene ninguna intención de cambiar de posición ya que él será el volante ofensivo titular del Japón hasta el fin de los Juegos Olímpicos, y no va a permitir que Tsubasa se interponga en su sueño de ser el mejor jugador de todo Japón. Con esta declaración termina la conferencia de prensa, pero no la conversación entre los cuatro jugadores que asistieron a la misma, Akata les dice a Misugi, a Matsuyama y a Misaki que no le dejará el puesto a Tsubasa tan fácilmente, sino que tendrá que pelear por él como el resto de los jugadores pelean por su posición, pero no dejará que esa pelea por el puesto de volante ofensivo interfiera con los objetivos del equipo. Mientras tanto, en otra parte se produce una charla entre Gamo y Katagiri, el cuál le pide explicaciones al director técnico sobre sus declaraciones durante la conferencia de prensa, Gamo le contesta que está preocupado por el funcionamiento del equipo, ya que gran parte de estos jugadores no han jugado nunca juntos, este fue su primer partido, es por ello que no se entienden en la cancha como deberían, en este partido no se notó esa falencia debido a que el rival era de un nivel inferior, pero, cuando haya que enfrentar a un oponente de mayor nivel, esa debilidad va a perjudicar al equipo, y, además no hay tiempo para concertar otros partidos amistosos para aumentar el grado de sincronización entre los jugadores.


End file.
